


Busted, not Broken

by Nightwing_Hood_RRobin_Robin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing_Hood_RRobin_Robin/pseuds/Nightwing_Hood_RRobin_Robin
Summary: "Jason Todd-Wayne?" "That's me, Ma'am."'A Wayne?' "Hey pretty boy, follow me..."Year 11. Jason Todd is the school playboy. No one denies him anything. ever.But when he gets hung up on one girl, how will the script flip?"
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Busted, not Broken

"Hey, new boy!"  
Jason looked around before pinpointing the voice. It belonged to a girl he had seen in his class before lunch. What was her name again? Miclayna? Mackenna? Nither one sounded right to Jason.   
"Hey,... um sorry, I don't remember your name?" "Makayla, Makayla Morrise!" She sat down and shifted towards Jason.   
"So..." She drawled, sticking a finger in her mouth and sucking. Jason followed her every move. "Wanna.. come with me?" She smirked as he nodded. As she led him out of the cafeteria, he didn't notice a young girl calling out to him before he left.


End file.
